Santa Laxus
by Laxeel
Summary: It's Christmas in Magnolia, Laxus was sent out to be Santa by Makarov for the Fairy Tail Boys, but he has other plans for some of them! WARNING Yaoi, BoyXboy, Don't like don't read XD. Smut. Inspired Fic.


Santa Laxus

Fairy Tail was always a lively guild, a bit to lively sometimes, today was the 24th of December, meaning, a big party at the guild to celebrate Christmas Eve, and so that's just what they did, a big ass party. The party started in the afternoon, it was now 8pm and everyone was about to leave, to have a good nights rest and be ready to open gifts tomorrow morning with everyone else in the guild, well that's what they usually did every year, but Makarov had an announcement to make.

"SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled from the second floor balcony, the guild went silent.

"As you know, tomorrow is Christmas and we usually open all the gifts in the hall all together."

"Yeah ! Woohooo!" the guild members cheered, "However, this year, I've decided to do things a little different, I chose two guild members to be Santa, one for the girls and one for the boys, they will be in charge to give you your Christmas present."

"Gramps! Tell us who the boy's Santa is!?" Natsu yelled, overjoyed by the idea, "Hahahaha, you'll just have to find out." Natsu pouted, not happy with the answer, "Now get home all of ya! And Merry Christmas!", the guild cheered on, until they all left and headed home.

+Laxus+

10th of November

Laxus and Erza were both standing in Makarov's office. "Master, did we do something wrong?"  
"Not at all, I asked you here for something special.", "And what might be?" Laxus asked but clearly seemed bored, "Huh-uhm" Makarov cleared his throat as he stood on the desk, "I want you two to be Santa." Erza sighed in realeif and Laxus cocked and eyebrow, in way that said 'explain'.

"Laxus you will have to deliver gifts to the boys on this list." Makarov handed him a parchment, "And Erza here's yours for the girls" he handed out a similar looking parchment. Laxus smirked at the names on the list, 'Oh this is gonna be fun alright' he thought.

"You can buy them anything you want, as long as it pleases them, now off you go" Laxus' smirk grew wider at that. Makarov smiled as the two headed out.

24th of December, 8:30pm

Laxus was all dressed and ready, he was wearing a red sleeveless coat, with white fur, similar to his usual coat, no shirt, so he could show off his perfect pecs and abs. Laxus wore a pair of red shorts with white fur on the bottom, they had three buttons and were quite tight, his already huge bulge was even more noticeable now, to finish his look he was wearing a black pair of boots and a Christmas hat, that had a gold bell at the end. 

He picked up his bag of toys he bought, and headed out on to his roof, bag over the shoulder, "Now then with who should we start?" he looked at the list, he had selected who would be on the good boys list and who would be on the naughty list. The good boys getting to choose to either Santa's candy cane, or to get their stockings stuffed, and the naughty ones got punished, in Laxus' way.

Laxus smirked, using his electricity magic he vanished in the air.

+Loke/Leo+

Laxus entered Lucy's house using the chimney, good thing she was at the girls dorm right now. He stood in the dark living room, he could distinguish a few objects here and there, like the small table that had a plate of cookies, thanks to the street lights pouring in through the window.

"Come on out Loke, I know you're hiding." Laxus placed his bag on the ground, just in time before something pounced on him. They landed on the floor with a big thud, "Hey Santa" Loke purred as he nuzzled Laxus' chest, "You smell so good Santa" Laxus chuckled, "Have you been saving up milk for me?" Laxus smiled.

"Of course i have!" Loke smiled back before he jumped up, standing proudly, his naked body was smooth, his 10inch cock was already hard and the tip was wet from pre. Laxus got on his knees and fondled Loke's balls, "I can see that" he licked the tip of Loke's cock, "Nghhh!" the spirit moaned as Laxus engulfed his member.

"Hmmm-Hmm" Laxus moaned around the hard cock, "Ahh! Laxus!" Leo moaned, Laxus' hands reached up and each one went and pinched Leo's nipples, "Nghhhh! Yeah!" the spirit moaned bucking his hips. Laxus sucked hard and hummed around the cock, he decided to give the finishing blow, he sent a jolt through his hands, "AAAHHHHHHH" Leo moaned as he came, the electricity that assaulted his nips was to much. Laxus drank every drop, then stood back up.

"You've been a good boy Leo, what do you want from Santa?" Leo's hands roamed Laxus' body until he reached the huge bulge, Laxus smirked, "Hmmm, I want Santa's warm milk, please" He gave Laxus the kitty eyes.

"It's all yours, pretty boy" Laxus grinned as Loke sank down on his knees.

Leo just starred at Laxus' bulge for a moment, before he unbuttoned the two first buttons, and when he undid the last one, he pulled the shorts down quickly.

Laxus' massive 18inch cock sprang out and slapped the spirit's cheek, his huge heavy balls tugged on his cock.

Loke gulped, "Think you can handle it?" Laxus smirked down on him, "Nothing I can't handle." he smiled before he went and nuzzled Laxus' heavy balls, "Hmmm" Laxus moaned as his cock was resting on the soft hair.

Leo tried to suck one in his mouth but they were to big, so he just licked them, he could feel Laxus' pre leaking on his back, he licked the thick shaft up and down before he licked the pre off the tip. Laxus sank his hands in Loke's hair and moaned as Leo's lips wrapped themselves around the head, "That's it, go get your milk!" he grinned

Leo was gonna give all he got, he sucked down 9 inches of Laxus' cock already, but he wasn't gonna stop there, his tongue swirled at Laxus' underside, while he fondled with the large balls, "Hmmm Yeah that's it keep goin'" Laxus moaned as Loke swallowed more of his cock.

He couldn't go any further, he was stuck at 12 inches, he looked up, their eyes caught each other, Leo sucked harder and faster going up and down that massive rod. Laxus couldn't handle the pleasure anymore.

Loke could feel that Laxus was close, the throbbing of the blond's cock in his mouth was enough to tell him. "NGHH-MMM" Loke moaned as he sucked even harder, stroking the 6 inches that he couldn't suck, with his right hand, and fondled, squeezed Laxus' balls with his left hand.

"FUUUUCK! LOKE!" Laxus moaned, he gripped the spirit's hair and pushed him down 2 more inches on his cock as he came hard. Loke swallowed, after a couple of spurts he was allowed to pull back, but he didn't stop sucking Laxus hard as he kept swallowing.

"Ah-Greedy aren't you?" Laxus chuckled, Leo looked up with pleading eyes, and sucked harder, stroking fast and hard as well. "Ahhh-FUCK IT!" Laxus growled as he came again, the second orgasm much more powerful than the first.

Loke stopped sucking, well more like he couldn't anymore, there was to much cum, he was forced to swallow, Laxus' hands preventing him from pulling off, but the spirit didn't mind he swallowed gladly.

A few minutes later, "Ahhh" Laxus sighed as he finally stopped cumming, Leo pulled off and fell on his back, "Did you enjoy your milk?" he smirked, "Fuck yeah!" Leo grinned, a trail of cum from the corner of his mouth, he rubbed his swollen stomach.

Laxus put his shorts back on, along with his hat that fell at some point, and straightened his jacket, he pick up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, "Now then, I suggest you back too the spirit world before she comes back." Laxus gave Loke a knowingly look, before he took a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth. "And Merry Christmas." he grinned at the spirit that already passed out, he placed Leo's gift next to him, it was a bottle of fresh Santa milk.

Laxus then left through the chimney thanks to his magic. Once on the roof, "Better take some this before the next one on the list." he popped open a purple colored potion and drank all of it, he bought a couple of these, he felt the effects instantly, his balls getting heavy again, full of hot cum. He disappeared, off to the next house.

+Gray Fullbuster+

"NGHHH-FUCK" Gray moaned as he jerked off his 9 inch cock, he was sitting on the side of his bed, holding a photo of Natsu, god he loved that hot bod, "HMM" he was getting close to release.

Laxus arrived at the building where Gray's apartment was, that meant no chimney, of course he knew that, he spent a few days tracking the boys to find out where they lived, all for tonight, so he knew which apartment was Gray's. He made his way to the balcony and checked the sliding door, glad to find it open, he stepped into the living room, "Nghhhh" he heard a moan coming from the bedroom, he made his way there quietly.

"AHHH NATSUUUU!" Gray moaned as he came, spilling his seeds over the photo.

"What a naughty boy, Gray." Laxus said from the door frame, Gray's body stiffened and he turned quickly, only to find out no one was there.

Laxus did use his magic to appear right in front of Gray, only he hadn't turned back around yet.

"Merry Christmas!" Laxus smirked, Gray jumped of fright and landed in the middle of the bed.

"L-La-Laxus!" Gray sputtered, "The one and only." Laxus grinned, "What the hell are you doing!" Gray shouted, "Can't you tell?" Gray raised an eyebrow, "I came to punish to punish someone who has been naughty for Christmas." he glanced at Gray, who gulped.

Laxus got on the bed, leaving the bag on the side, he stared at Gray, before parting Gray's legs, "Laxus-wh-what are you doing?" he asked, trembling a bit, but Laxus didn't answer, instead he started to lick Gray's rod from the base to the tip, collecting the cum from the boy's earlier release.

"AAAAHHH" Gray cried out as Laxus' mouth engulfed his member, Laxus only sucked harder and faster. Gray was moaning and was getting close really fast. He bucked his hips as he was about to cum.

Laxus felt Gray's release coming, he acted quickly and pulled off, Gray was stunned, he started in shock, "Naughty boys don't get what they want." Laxus grinned as he placed a cock ring at the base of Gray's dick.

"N-no please." Gray pleaded, "To late for that, should have been nice this year, but stripping, especially when there's an innocent child (Wendy) around, isn't very nice." Laxus shrugged and continued "Now get on all fours." Gray shivered at the authoritative tone, but did as he was told, and soon his ass was up in the air all for Santa.

'Nice ass' he thought, but he wouldn't say it out loud, Gray is being punished, so no compliments, Laxus reached the bag and took out some lube, he covered his fingers and didn't waste time to push one in Gray's hole, "Nghhhhh" Gray moaned, Laxus started stroking the boy's cock, "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah!" Gray panted and soon a second finger was added, but he didn't feel it, Laxus stareted scissoring him, 'Ah god this feels good' Gray thought.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Gray's answer was an excited nod, "Then let's go further." Gray turned his head back to see Laxus unbutton his shorts, one, two and three, Gray let out a gasp, Laxus was fucking huge.

"Lets get to it." Laxus slid his cock between the ice mage's cheeks, "Wait! Laxus, I can't take that!" Gray yelped when the head of the blond's cock pressed against his entrance. Laxus was leaking pre, which started to mix with the lube, 'This is gonna be fun' Laxus smirked.

"AH!" Gray gasped as the tip entered him, 'It's smaller than I thought', he turned his around, and blushed instantly. "Hahahaha, you really think I was gonna do it?" Laxus laughed, indeed, he didn't enter Gray, but the 13inch dildo did, and Laxus started pushing the toy in deeper, making the boy moan loudly.

"You're taking it pretty good, I'd say you're used to it, Hahahahaha" Laxus grinned as the toy sank deeper and deeper into Gray.

"Umph!", "Impressive you took it all." Laxus said, "Ready for more?" he purred, whispering in Gray's ear, the boy's eyes went wide as he realized what was gonna happen.

Laxus flicked the switch, and the dildo, started vibrating furiously, "AAAAHHH FUUUUCK!" Gray moaned, the vibrations rubbing against his sweet spot mad him moan. "Turn around, nughty boy." Gray obeyed and turned around, he was greeted with the Dragon Slayer's huge rod. Laxus swayed his hips sideways, slapping the boy's cheeks, "Go on, suck it." he ordered, and let out a groan as Gray started licking his shaft.

'God he tastes good' Gray hummed around Laxus' rod, he could only take 8 inches, but he was gonna make the most of it, he bobbed excitedly, earning low growls from Laxus.

Laxus was gonna cum soon, but he wouldn't please the ice mage, this was punishment for being naught after all. He grabbed the boy's hair and tugged a bit, motioning the boy, he had to get off, and that's just what Gray did, he smirked, "Tell me how much you want Santa's milk." he purred, "P-please Santa, I promise I'll be a good boy next year." Gray made soft puppy eyes, no one could resist, "On your back." he ordered, and started jerking off, Gray didn't want to just lay there, his feet started playing with Laxus large balls, they were heavy and he sure felt it.

Gray wanted to cum, his cock seeking release more and more. Laxus saw the boy's discomfort, he was about to have his own release.

"FUUUCK!" Laxus groaned as he came, he quickly took off the cock ring, and soon Gray came as well, Laxus panted as his big loads of cum covered Gray, reaching the boy's head, Gray licked his lips, tasting the fresh cum, Laxus watched him, as his climax reached it's end. Their seeds mixed, and Gray collected some with his hand and was about to taste it, "Not so fast." Laxus reached in the bag and brought out a bright yellow ball shaped mouth gag, he quickly strapped it around the boy's head, "Naughty boys don't get to taste." he said firmly, Gray shivered slightly.

Laxus quickly tied the ice maker's arms to the bed frame with some rope, and turned the vibrator to max, "Hmmphh!" Gray moaned trough the mouth gag. "Merry Christmas Gray" Laxus got off the bed and tucked his cock back in his shorts, it wasn't easy but he managed, he picked up his bag and left the apartment, leaving Gray to a moaning mess.

+Natsu Dragneel+

Laxus arrived in front of Natsu's house, he knew Happy was spending Christmas with Wendy, Carla and Lily, after all, he arranged everything, Laxus smirked, he forgot to drink the potion, but it didn't really matter, Gray hadn't worked him up enough anyways.

He entered the small house through the chimney, he was surprised when the lights were on, "Laxus!" Natsu gasped from the couch, he was only wearing a pair of boxers, Laxus could see the outline of the big meat Natsu was hiding, but he'd find out soon enough, he smirked, "Yeah?" he said sounding smug, "It's you! You're the one doing Santa!" Natsu sounded surprised, he had walked from the couch and now was about a meter away from Laxus.

Laxus closed the distance between them, their bulges pressed against each other, "Were you expecting someone else? Gray maybe? Or Redfox?" Laxus smirked at Natsu's shocked face, his hands wandered over Natsu's body, feeling those firm pecs and abs, before moving back and squeezing Natsu's fine ass.

"Laxus." Laxus starred into the boy's deep dark eyes, yet he could see the burning fire of lust in those eyes, and before he knew it their lips met. Laxus groaned, his tongue slipping in Natsu's hot mouth, the said boy moaned, their tongues battled for dominance, but Natsu lost, and the blond groaned as they parted for air.

"Bedroom." Natsu muttered, but the blond heard him clearly and a few seconds later the pinkette was pinned on the bed, with Laxus over him. Their lips met again, but it was already clear who was dominant. They parted again for air, "You've been a good boy for Christmas,", ok that was a lie, Laxus had put Natsu in the naughty list, but with what they just did and the fact that the boy was waiting for it, made Laxus change his mind about it "Have you been saving up milk for Santa?" Laxus moved down on Natsu and nuzzled the confined cock.

"Y-yes." Natsu was a bit startled by the other man's actions, he blushed furiously when Laxus asked him that and now the man was nuzzling his cock, It felt so good.

Laxus could see that the pinkette was hard, "Then lets have a taste." he smirked up at Natsu before he tore the boy's boxers off. Natsu's 14.5 inch cock sprang free, "Ah!" Natsu gasped as cool air hit his member.

Laxus studied the rod in front of him, about 14 to 15 inches he thought, and a nice big pair of balls too, with a nice pink trail of hair that led to the boy's navel, Laxus' lips wrapped around Natsu's head, he bobbed lightly, never breaking their eye contact, "AAAAAHHHH!" Natsu moaned loudly as Laxus engulfed his rod, getting 10 inches down instantly, Laxus did train to deep throat for this day.

Laxus sucked hard and fast, he got to Natsu's pubes, that's when he saw Natsu totally shocked, 'Probably never had anyone take him whole' he thought and that just made the blond mage suck harder.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is so fucking gooooood' Natsu let out a moan. Laxus used his electricity magic though his tongue, "AAAAAHHHHH!" Natsu half growled half moaned as he came, Laxus swallowed every drop.

The blond licked his lips, "So, what do you want for Christmas? Santa's big candy cane? Or get your stocking stuffed?" Laxus about ask the boy again, he thought Natsu didn't hear him at first but was surprised by the answer he got.

Natsu thought for a moment, would he like to suck Laxus off, or would he rather have the man fuck him, honestly he didn't know, then it hit him this was a special night so why not go for the latter. Natsu got on all fours and turned around, he pressed his chest on the soft bed sheets, making his ass raise higher for Laxus. He looked back and was pleased when Laxus got the message.

"Ya sure about this Natsu?" Laxus quirked an eyebrow, "Very sure." Natsu replied in a heated voice. Laxus wasted no time in unbuttoning his shorts off, his huge member sprang free and his large balls tugged on his member, he was leaking pre already, so was Natsu, he gather some in his hand, and started pushing a slick finger in the pinkette's entrance, "MMMMM" Natsu hummed, Laxus started stroking Natsu's cock as he pushed in a second finger, "Ah! Fuck Laxus! Please I need it." Natsu turned his head and gave the man a pleading look, Laxus pushed in a third finger.

"Fuck so tight!" Laxus started scissoring Natsu with 3 fingers, "Ah! Please!" the boy moaned. After a couple of minutes Laxus pulled his fingers out. He slapped his cock on Natsu's cheeks before he slid in between them, his leaking pre lubed the entrance as the tip of his cock pressed against it.

He pushed in slowly, "NGHHH!" they moaned as the head breached the tight ring of muscle, Laxus gave a small thrust getting 6 inches in Natsu, "Oh Fuck so Hot!" Laxus groaned, Natsu only replied by jerking his hips backwards getting an extra 3 inches in him, "Ah fuck! So big!" Natsu moaned.

They both panted when Laxus buried balls deep in Natsu, he stayed still, giving time for the boy to adjust, then when Natsu's hips jerked back he knew the pinkette was ready, leaned forward and purred in the boy's ear "There's no turning back now." and with that said Laxus pulled back and thrust back in full force.

He started a slow but hard pace, "NGHHHH LAXUS!" Natsu groaned, "FASTER!", and Laxus was happy to comply, thrusting faster. "Fuck Natsu, you're so tight and hot!" he growled, "YEAH FUCK ME LAXUS!", Laxus changed their positions quickly, the pinkette now laying on his back, and with this new position, he didn't know how he missed it until then, but now, "FUCK THERE! AGAIN!" Natsu moaned as his prostate was struck by the blond. Laxus also started stroking Natsu's neglected member in sync with his thrusts.

Laxus grinned, fucking Natsu hard and fast, enjoying every moan the boy gave. 'Fuck i'm I can't take it anymore' ha thought as Laxus continued to fuck him hard, hitting his sweet spot every time. "Fuck Laxus, I'm close!" Natsu moaned, "Then cum, cum for me Natsu." Laxus purred his thrusts never stopping, honestly Laxus couldn't hold it much longer in Natsu's tight heat.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! LAXUUUUS!" Natsu moaned out as he came hard covering his abs and pecs, some reached up to his chin, his insides clenched around Laxus' huge rod, 'Fuck gonna cum' Laxus gave a couple more hard thrust before he roared and came.

Natsu came down from his orgasm, but that wasn't Laxus' case, indeed the blond was still cumming, and not all but he started thrusting in the pinkette again, making the blonds cum go deeper in him, "NGHHH!" Natsu moaned as he was filled with cum, Laxus gave a couple more hard thrusts, striking the boy's prostate, earning a few more spurts of cum from the boy.

A couple minutes later, Laxus' orgasm ended, "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah" they both panted as Laxus pulled out, cum leaking from Natsu's hole, "Can't waste all the good stuff can we?" Natsu didn't have the energy to answer, Laxus brought out a dildo the size of his cock and stuffed it in Natsu's hole, the pinkette moaned as cum was pushed deep once again, "Merry Christmas Natsu." Laxus said before he patted Natsu's swollen belly, the pinkette smiled back before falling asleep.

The blond got dressed and was out of the house in a flash.

Before he went to his last special visit, he delivered normal gifts to the other men of the guild. Laxus now stood in front of his final "victim's" house,"Finally, about time I get his ass." Laxus smirked and drank the potion, his balls feeling heavy immediately.

+Gajeel Redfox+

"I smell him, he's getting close." Gajeel whispered to himself, he was waiting for this, he had known it was Laxus playing Santa form the day Makarov called the blond and Erza in his office, he overheard their conversation when he walked past the office that day, and now he was hiding in the bathroom, waiting for Laxus to enter his room, he had set a dim cozy atmosphere, perfect for romantic rough sex, and just what he wanted. He saw Laxus enter his house through the chimney, 'God he looks sexy like that' he made his way slowly behind the man now at his bedroom doorway.

Laxus dropped his bag on the floor next to the bed, Laxus heard footsteps behind him, he knew who it was, he could smell him too. And soon two strong arms snaked around him and started playing with his nipples, 'NGHHH" Laxus groaned, enjoying his nipples getting toyed with, flicked, pinched, his pecs getting squeezed, he loved it.

"You were expecting someone Redfox?", "Yes, you Santa." Gajeel purred, he pressed his big bulge against Laxus' ass, earning a low growl from the man. Laxus turned around quickly, he groped the iron mage's almost bare ass, before leaning down a kissing the man roughly, their tongues battled for dominance, but Gajeel moaned as Laxus squeezed his ass, Laxus thrusted his tongue in the other man's mouth, mapping every corner.

Soon they parted for air, Laxus moved on the bed, laying back on the pile of pillows, Gajeel smirked while walking up to hm, and that's when he noticed what Redfox was wearing. Gajeel wore two black leather bands on his right upper arm, and four on his left upper arm, he wore black boots, but the best, was the black leather underwear, and Gajeel had a big bulge, maybe as big as him even. Laxus motioned for him to straddle his lap, and that's just what Gajeel did.

They both groaned as their bulges pressed hard against each other, "NGHHH" Laxus moaned as Gajeel rotated his hips, "You know Redfox, before we start, Santa wants his milk.", Gajeel grinned. "Sure but first I wanna taste ya." Before Laxus could protest, Gajeel flicked his tongue on one of the blond's perky nipples, kissing and then sucking, he gave the other the same treatment, he could feel Laxus getting hard under hi, he was getting hard as well.

"AH Fuck Redfox, that's good." Laxus groaned as his nips were attacked, Gajeel was about to continue, but he was suddenly flipped over on the bed, Laxus towering over him, "Now let me get my milk." Laxus purred in the man's ear.

Laxus moved down Gajeel's body, leaving light kisses as he went, when he reached the man's nipples, he licked one before taking it in his mouth, sucking lightly, "AHHHHHH YEAH!" Gajeel moaned as Laxus treated the nipple the same way. Laxus moved down again, he took a big whiff of Gajeel's manly bush, 'Hmmmm smells good' Laxus hummed.

"Now, lets get this off." Laxus purred, before he tore off Gajeel's leather underwear, his pierced cock snapped and hit his abs, leaking pre, Gajeel gasped as cool air hit his throbbing cock, "Hey! I liked those!" Gajeel frowned. Laxus grabbed his cock, 'Damn his thick, thicker than me, this is gonna be good.' he thought, indeed Gajeel was thicker than Laxus but Laxus had him beat in length.

Gajeel's frown disappeared when Laxus looked at him teasing his slit with his tongue, "Oh God! Laxus!" Gajeel moaned. Laxus didn't waste any time, soon the tip of Redfox's cock was in his mouth, Gajeel buried his hands in the blond's hair, making the Christmas hat fall, with a little jingling sound, he pushed Laxus down on his cock, it surprised him that Laxus didn't gag at his girth.

Laxus moaned around Gajeel's cock as he was pushed down, loving the feeling of the thick organ going down his throat, and the feel of every piercing, 6 in total, he had currently swallowed 9 inches of Gajeel's cock, only 7 inches left before he could nuzzle the others pubes.

Gajeel's thick rod could be seen going down Laxus' throat. Laxus sucked harder and harder as he went down, bobbing his head lightly, "NGGHHHHH FUCK I'M SO CLOSE SPARKY!" Gajeel groaned, Laxus glared briefly at the nickname before continuing down Gajeel's cock.

"MMMPPHHNGHHH" Laxus moaned as he finally reached Gajeel's pubes, all of Gajeel's thick 16 incher down his throat, "Fuck! No one's ever taken me down to the root!" he growled, Laxus felt proud at the comment, Laxus took another big whiff of the man's pubes before deciding to give the finishing blow. Laxus channeled electricity through his throat and tongue, encasing Gajeel's rod with electricity, "NGHHHHH FUCK! CUMMING!" Gajeel screamed out his orgasm, the electricity brought to much pleasure, and it was even more powerful with the metal piercing he had on his cock. Laxus was swallowing loads and loads of cum, Gajeel must have been pent up, he came more than the other three guys combined, but Laxus was happy to swallow, when Gajeel's orgasm was nearing it's end, the blond pulled back to have a good taste of the man's cum.

"Damn-ah-that was-ah-ah-Amazing-ah" Gajeel said between pants, "Damn you taste good Redfox!" Laxus licked the last drop of cum of Gajeel's cock. "I think I need to take care of Santa's big candy cane." Gajeel eyed Laxus wet bulge, pre leaking on the bed, where a small pool of pre had formed, Laxus looked down and grinned, he tore of his shorts, his huge 18 inch cock sprang free, spurting out pre that landed on Gajeel's abs, "It's all yours Redfox." Laxus purred, swinging his cock sideways.

Gajeel wasted no time in pushing Laxus on his back and taking the head in his mouth, he started bobbing furiously, "NGHHHHH FUCK!" Laxus moaned as Gajeel made it half way down his cock faster than anyone else before. Their eyes caught, making Gajeel suck harder. Gajeel brought one hand to jerk off the rest he couldn't take in, for now, while the other hand went and fondled the blond's huge balls.

"Oh Yeah! Keep it up Redfox! Squeez'em!", and Gajeel was happy to comply, squeezing the blond's balls, earning a fair amount of pre that he swallowed. Gajeel had only 5 inches left, both his hands now playing with the man's balls to have more pre, Gajeel hummed and moaned around the huge rod, making Laxus moan loudly.

Only 2 inches left for Gajeel, he could already smell those pubes, god it smelt good, but he wanted to bury his nose in that blond bush. Laxus' hands gripped Gajeel's hair and pushed him down those 2 inches, "HMMM FUCK!" Laxus moaned as his cock was fully down Gajeel's throat, "MMMMMPHHH!" Gajeel moaned around the rod, Laxus pubes smelt amazing, such a musky scent, it sent a shiver of pleasure down Gajeel's spine.

He started pulling off giving long hard sucks, before going down on Laxus cock all the way to the root, still earning pre by fondling the man's large balls, "GOD! Redfox! You suck like a pro!" Laxus moaned, Gajeel pulled off, "I'm a pro only for you Sparky." He purred before burring his nose in the man's pubes again. He ran his tongue on the underside, and when he reached the tip his swirled his tongue on Laxus' slit, earning a low groan from the blond, the pre never ceasing.

"Oh God Redfox! I'm close!", Gajeel gave a few more hard sucks before Laxus came "AAAAAHHHH FUCK!" Laxus moaned. Gajeel kept only the head in his mouth so he could taste Laxus as much as possible, his cheeks getting filled with hot semen, before he swallowed everything in one huge gulp, and repeated the process.

A couple of minutes passed and Laxus was reaching the end of his orgasm, "Ah-Ah-Ah That Was great Redfox!" He panted as the other man pulled off his rod, he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Gajeel's slightly bloated belly. "Laxus you taste amazing, the best I've ever had!" Gajeel crawled on top the other man and kissed him, Laxus groaned a the taste of himself in Gajeel's mouth, but otherwise the kiss was rough and he dominated.

They pulled apart for air. Laxus grabbed Gajeel's ass cheeks pulled them apart so that his his mighty cock was sliding in between those cheeks, "Hmmm Yeah I want it Santa, Can I?" he said seductively, "You know you can only have one gift, and you already got Santa's big candy cane." Gajeel pressed their chests together, his ass rubbing against the huge rod and his chin resting Laxus' collar bone, he looked up to the grayish-blue eyes, "Pleeeeeease." Gajeel gave him puppy eyes and moved his hips up and down Laxus' shaft, Gajeel's own cock rubbing against Laxus' abs.

"You want it that bad Redfox?", "Yes, YES! I want it Laxus!" Gajeel moaned as Laxus started leaking hot pre that covered his shaft and in result, also covered Gajeel's ass. "Turn around." the blonde ordered, Gajeel did as he was told.

Laxus raised an eyebrow as he saw the thin iron cable with and iron ring coming out of Gajeel's ass, he gave it a small tug, it made the other man yelp, "What's this Redfox?" he tugged it again while looked back at him, the raven was blushing furiously.

Laxus pulled on the ring, he grinned when he saw the metal bead starting to stretch Gajeel's entrance. Gajeel on the other hand was moaning loudly, the first bead came out with a pop, "Anal beads huh, as big as your balls, nice." Laxus said as he did a quick comparison with one of Gajeel's balls, he noticed Gajeel's hole closed up quickly, it seemed still tight, "How long have you had these in there?", the iron mage blushed, "All day." he muttered but Laxus heard it and smirked.

Gajeel moaned as the second bead got out, Laxus didn't stop as he pulled the third one out, "Damn how many have you got in there?", "Ah Ah Th-three left" Gajeel panted. Laxus smirked at the idea he just had, without a warning his sent a jolt of electricity through the iron beads, "NNNNNGHHHHH-AAAAHHHH!" Gajeel moaned/yelled as electricity assaulted his insides and his sweet spot got the most of it, "Like that Redfox" a loud moan was the only answer he got.

Laxus sent jolts two more times after that, there was only one bead left and Gajeel was panting heavily, licking pre off Laxus' rod. With a firm pull, the last bead popped out, Gajeel's hole was now twitching to be filled again, and that made Laxus smirk.

Gajeel was licking pre off the blond's hard length when the last bead was pulled out he let out a small whine, a couple seconds past before he suddenly turned around and kissed Laxus hard, the other mage was surprised but kissed back just as rough.

They parted for air a moment later, "Can I ride it Santa" Gajeel's eyes were filled with lust, moving his hips up and down, pressing against the hard member, Laxus growled but smirked, Gajeel got the message and positioned himself, aligning his hole above Laxus' cock, one hand holding the blond's dick, and the other supporting himself on Laxus' chest.

Gajeel lowered himself slowly, he shivered when the head of Laxus cock pressed against his hole, "NGHHHHH" Gajeel moaned, closing his eyes, "FUCK! IT'S BIG!" as the tip breached his tight ring of muscle. He made his way down slowly, moaning loudly as the thick cock entered him.

When Laxus was half way in, he gripped the iron mage's hips and slammed him down, taking the rest of his cock in, "HOLY SHIT!" Redfox moaned, eyes wide. But he didn't waste time to adjust and started riding Laxus like a pro. "Damn Redfox, you like riding my cock?", "Fuck ye-AAHHHHH" he moaned as Laxus thrusted upwards, hitting Gajeel's sweet spot dead on.

Gajeel's thick cock and heavy balls smacked Laxus abs as he rode the man, they stared at each other for a moment, with lust in their ayes, while they fucked, Laxus grinned that sent a chill down Gajeel's back, and suddenly his back hit the bed.

Laxus had changed their positions very quickly, with less to no effort, placing Gajeel's legs, one in the crook of each arm, "I like being in control" Laxus purred as he slammed hard into the body beneath him, "FUUUUUUCK!" Gajeel moaned, Laxus started slow but the pace quickened by the second, "HARDER! FASTER!" Laxus was happy to comply, fucking Gajeel like he never fucked anyone before.

Laxus' big balls slapped Gajeel's ass hard, earning a moan from both of them, Gejeel's cock slapping both their abs. Laxus also kept hitting Gajeel's prostate dead on, "NNNGHHHH!" Gajeel moaned his sweet spot getting struck once again. "AAAHH LAXUS! I'M SO-AHHH" Laxus leaned in kissing the man, muffling his moan, "Then cum Redfox, cum for Santa." he purred in Gajeel's ear.

"AAAAHHHH LAXUUUUS!" Gajeel roared as he came, cum erupting from his thick meat, coating his and Laxus' abs, it even reached his mouth, his ass clenched around Laxus' huge rod, but the man didn't stop the abuse on his sweet spot earning a few more spurts of cum. "Damn so tight! I'm not gonna last much longer!" but before Laxus reached his end, he grabbed a potion from the bag and drank it, his balls swelled instantly, getting much heavier too, and Gajeel seemed to notice it, "OOHH FUCK YEAH! BREED ME LAXUS!" he moaned as Laxus thrusted hard and fast.

"FUCK REDFOX! I'M CUMMING!" Laxus gave a few more hard thrusts before slamming in Gajeel's tight heat balls deep and came, "FUUUUUCK!" they both roared as a torrent of cum filled Gajeel's ass, the iron mage panted hard as he watch his belly getting filled, after a few seconds it began to swell and he moan in content.

About five minutes later Laxus' orgasm stopped, Gajeel rubbed his swollen belly, like if he was pregnant, "Feels so good and warm" he smiled at Laxus. Before he pulled out, Laxus grabbed a huge dildo from the bag, it was as big as him, he pulled off quickly and stuff the dildo all the way in, pushing the cum back in. "NNGHHHH!" Gajeel moaned, "No wasting" Laxus grinned.

He moved over to Gajeel's head, his cock over the other mage's mouth, he didn't have to say anything before Gajeel started licking his cock clean. Once he was done, Laxus bent down and kissed him, "Merry Christmas Redfox", "Merry Christmas to you too Laxus".

Laxus got off the bed and picked up his hat and empty bag, he glanced back and saw that Gajeel was already sleeping with a smile and hands on that huge swollen stomach. He left the house without any close on, except the hat and made his way home in flash. All four men moaned unconsciously as they heard the soft jingle of Laxus' hat fade in the night.

The End.


End file.
